


Bluffing (1/1, Spike)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Angel: The Series (Comics)
Genre: Gen, comics canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He's got a basket full of kittens, an office full of novice poker players, and a source that might have some information on Angel. </em> What Spike's doing while Angel is missing. Spoilers for the comics up to <strong>issue #32</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluffing (1/1, Spike)

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[50ficlets](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/50ficlets), [comics canon](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/comics%20canon), [spike](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Characters: Spike

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _He's got a basket full of kittens, an office full of novice poker players, and a source that might have some information on Angel. _ What Spike's doing while Angel is missing. Spoilers for the comics up to **issue #32**.

A/N: Posted for prompt #25-**poker** on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/50ficlets/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50ficlets/) [table](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/122650.html). And for [](http://anxiety-junkie.livejournal.com/profile)[**anxiety_junkie**](http://anxiety-junkie.livejournal.com/) who suggested Spike and his kittens. I didn't make it all the way to the actual game, but I hope you'll like anyways.

Feel free to suggest pairings or ideas for the other 48 prompts!

  
It's driving him bloody spare.

No one is worried. The whole office is full to bursting with casual non-concern. Each and every one of the tossers openly, vocally not at all bothered.

It's part of every conversation. Elaborate discussions full of excuses - _ it's only been a few days; he probably met some new girl to brood over; are we saying Angel can't handle himself? _

He can hear the truth in those pitiful words. Every excuse sounds the same – a jaunty, tuneless whistle in the churchyard. They're all frightened. Every single solitary one of them, terrified. What if Daddy never comes home?

Time to distract the kiddies, then.

He doesn't frame it as a distraction, of course. No sense in getting any knickers in a twist. Especially not Illyria's knickers – although, the more he thinks about it, the more he can't actually be sure if she has knickers. What do immortal God-Kings wear under their suits of armor? Spike thinks he might ask her one day. One day in the distant future, when he wants to lose a limb. Just for the chuckles.

One by one, he taunts, bribes, cajoles, and intrigues them into showing up. All except Connor, who Spike thinks is going to have a great deal of explaining to do when Daddy does finally come home. Faffing about with a demon army who claim you as their "Promised One"?

Never ends well.

Not that Junior ever listens to his sound advice. Thick-headed ponce must be heritable and not some side effect of being raised by a loony demon hunter in a hell dimension. Doesn't matter, though. Angel'll come back and sort it all out. 'S what he lives for – big savior and all that.

Meanwhile, Spike plans to do his bit for the team. It's one of those heroic burdens, but he fancies he bears it nobly. He's got a basket full of kittens, an office full of novice poker players, and a source that might have some information on Angel. A few hands of kitten poker to rally the troops and he'll still have enough dark left to hunt down his lead.

Not that's he worried.

_   
**Bluffing (1/1, Spike)**   
_


End file.
